Les desseins de la vie
by blOody-Dirk
Summary: Recueil d'OS. Post-Poudlard. Après la Guerre. Quand Drago Malefoy doit se confronter à la Vie...
1. Chocolat

**Bonjour,**

**Dans ce nouveau recueil, vous trouverez des OS écrits lors des 24H du FoF [Forum Francophone]**** : la journée du 14 Juillet 2o11, de ooho1 à 23h59, des thèmes étaient donnés toutes les deux heures et le but était donc d'écrit des OS dessus. Je n'ai pas fait la journée entière mais j'ai malgré tout quelques écrits à proposer -au moins trois qui vont être postés au long de la journée. Il ne s'agit pas vraiment d'une fiction mais il n'empêche que les OS se suivent quand même...**

**Chaque titre correspond au thème que j'ai choisi de traiter !**

**_Pour ceux qui liraient actuellement ma fiction _Origines_, rassurez-vous elle n'est pas arrêtée ! La suite ne devrait pas tarder à arriver._**

**.Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Titre<strong>** : **_**Chocolat.**_

A la manière d'un vieux tourne-disque rayé, la phrase que la jeune femme qui lui faisait face venait de prononcer n'avait de cesse de tourner en boucle dans sa tête. Figé dans une expression de stupéfaction totale, Drago Malefoy n'arrivait tout simplement pas à croire que cela puisse être réel. Il était tout bonnement improbable qu'une telle chose puisse lui arriver à lui, lui qui s'était si longtemps considéré comme maudit, perdu. Il n'avait jamais cru à un avenir et s'en était pourtant découvert un sous la forme d'une étonnante brunette au caractère bien trempé doublé d'une fragilité désarçonnant qui pouvait apparaître dans de rares occasions. Elle lui avait offert de nouvelles perspectives alors même qu'il se croyait fini, piégé dans un univers qu'il n'avait pas choisi. La rédemption lui fut accordée –ce qu'il eut bien des difficultés à accepter, croyant tout d'abord être obligé de s'abaisser, de courber l'échine devant des personnes qu'ils avaient si bien appris à haïr. Mais elle lui avait relevé la tête c'était bien plus fort et plus respecté qu'il s'était finalement relevé.

Tout dans sa désormais nouvelle vie était loin de lui être familier. Il devait faire des efforts chaque jour qui passait. Il avait appris à moduler son comportement, calmer ses éclats réguliers, devenir plus respectueux envers la majorité de la communauté sorcière et côtoyer des personnes qu'il avait méprisé des années durant. Et il s'y était plié du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Tant qu'elle restait à ses côtés, il avait l'impression d'être invincible et que tout pourrait lui réussir. Pourtant, voilà qu'un nouveau coup de massue lui atterrissait sur le crâne, mais le pire consistait dans le fait que c'était elle qui venait de l'abattre. Comme il ne réagissait toujours pas, elle passa rapidement sa main devant ses yeux et, de sa voix douce mais autoritaire, elle le ramena vers lui, vers la réalité.

« Drago, lança Hermione Granger d'un ton quelque peu impatient. Je ne doute pas que tu ais entendu, mais je vais le redire encore une fois. Je suis enceinte ! Et maintenant, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu dises quelque chose à ton tour.

- Je… C'est que… Et bien…

- Ah oui, tu m'aides beaucoup là… Et sans bégayement, ça donne quoi ?

- Arrête un peu veux-tu ! répondit-il enfin, plus agressif qu'il ne l'aurait cependant souhaité. Laisses-moi encaisser la nouvelle et après je pourrais peut-être dire quelque chose, mais pour le moment je ne sais pas quoi te répondre ! »

Agacé, il se leva prestement et tourna le dos à la jeune femme, s'éloignant d'elle pour se rapprocher de la baie vitrée qui donnait sur leur jardin. Ce dernier était en fleur, montrant la beauté que le printemps faisait renaître, aidé par Hermione qui s'était découverte le jardinage comme nouveau passe-temps, plusieurs mois auparavant. Etonnement, cette vision le calma un peu. C'était un problème récurrent dans leur couple, les disputes pouvaient éclater à n'importe quel moment de la journée comme de la nuit. Entre lui et son caractère explosif, et elle et son irrésistible besoin de tout contrôler, il leur arrivait assez régulièrement de trouver des points de désaccord. Etrangement, il s'agissait aussi de ce qui les rapprochait le plus. Après chaque engueulade, ils se retrouvaient toujours. Ils n'avaient même jamais besoin de se pardonner quoique ce soit, au fond, ils se comprenaient parfaitement. Et ils étaient, de toute façon, bien incapable de se passer l'un de l'autre.

« Avoir un enfant n'a jamais été dans mes projets, Hermione, soupira-t-il après quelques minutes de silence. Je ne me sens même capable d'être un père ?... Je serais sans aucun doute pitoyable. Un enfant portant mes gênes ne pourra que causer du tort plus tard… Alors comment peux-tu songer à le garder ? Et puis tu sais pertinemment l'exemple de père que j'ai eu. Lucius était… dur, froid, cruel. Je n'ai jamais eu droit au moindre mot d'encouragement ou de félicitation. Imagine un peu que je sois comme lui avec notre enfant ? La situation dans laquelle tu te trouveras sera terriblement difficile et tu finiras forcément par me quitter. Tu oseras partir, toi… Et je n'ai nullement envie de te voir me quitter… »

Bouleversé par les paroles de l'homme qui partageait sa vie depuis près de six ans déjà, Hermione Granger se leva et, lentement, s'approcha de la haute silhouette aux cheveux d'or. Tendrement, elle s'appuya contre son dos, passant ses bras autour de son torse pour le serrer contre elle. Silencieuse, elle écouta les battements de leurs deux cœurs. Au bout de longues minutes, elle le fit tourner de sorte qu'il lui fasse à nouveau face. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et posa ses deux mains de chaque côté de son visage.

« Tu n'es pas Lucius, murmura-t-elle avec une infinie douceur. Tu n'as, au fond, jamais été comme lui. Regarde ce que tu as accompli jusqu'à présent. Regarde la vie que tu mènes. Tu as su faire les bons choix aux bons moments. Tu n'as plus rien à envier à qui que ce soit, tout t'a réussi finalement. Alors, franchement, je ne vois aucune raison pour que, une fois père, tu répètes les faits et gestes de ton père… Nous ne sommes pas simplement l'addition de gênes transmis par nos parents, la moindre décision prise dans notre vie fait ce que nous devenons par la suite. Peu m'importe ce que tu oses penser de toi, le plus important c'est la manière dont moi je te vois. Et tu es un homme merveilleux, Drago Malefoy ! »

**. . .**

Les semaines, puis les mois, s'écoulèrent. Petit à petit, Drago Malefoy se fit à l'idée d'être père. Il voulait tant le bonheur d'Hermione qu'il cachait désormais toutes les craintes qu'il pouvait avoir, et ce pour mieux se préoccuper d'elle et de l'enfant qu'elle portait. Cependant, il découvrit bien vite que, lors d'une grossesse, tout n'était pas tout rose.

Hermione, têtue comme elle était, avait tenu à poursuivre son travail au Département de la Justice au Ministère de la Magie jusqu'à la dernière limite de temps possible. Mais elle mettait tant d'ardeur dans son travail, s'investissait tant dans chacune de ses affaires, qu'un beau jour, c'est à l'hôpital que Drago fut appelé pour récupérer sa compagne. Paniqué, on lui avait alors appris que la grossesse d'Hermione comportait des risques. Une histoire de placenta qu'il n'avait guère compris, ni même vraiment cherché à comprendre, trop occupé à souhaiter la voir et la serrer dans ses bras. Une fois qu'il l'eut retrouvé, le soulagement s'empara de son esprit, jusqu'à ce que le médicomage leur apprenne qu'Hermione se devait de rester immobilisée durant les cinq mois qui lui restaient. Si la jeune femme pesta, supplia, pleura, hurla même sur le pauvre homme qui prit bien vite la fuite, Drago resta stoïque. Mais s'il ne dit rien, c'est parce qu'il comprit alors que les mois à venir risquaient de lui paraître long, vraiment très long…

Et il n'eut que trop raison.

Les hormones délirantes associées à un aussi fort tempérament, ça créé des étincelles dont il se serait bien passé. Cependant, Hermione était une femme particulière et, alors qu'elle avait toujours eu le chocolat en horreur, elle décréta un beau jour qu'elle souhaitait en manger autant que possible. Drago crut qu'elle délirait mais le regard qu'elle lui lança lui prouva bien le contraire. Elle était extrêmement sérieuse.

A six heures du matin, pas avant, pas après, elle réveillait Drago. Elle mettait dans sa voix une gentillesse irrésistible, dans ses gestes des caresses si tendres que l'on ne pouvait y résister et dans son sourire pointait un charme à faire flancher le cœur le plus dur. Alors, sans perdre un instant, l'ancien Serpentard se levait, les yeux difficilement ouverts, et passait une bonne demi-heure dans la cuisine à lui préparer des crêpes ou des tartines de pain recouvert de chocolat. Il n'oubliait pas non plus de préparer le lait chocolaté. Il lui portait ensuite tout ça au lit, servit sur un plateau recouvert d'images de chocolat.

Le midi lorsqu'il rentrait –depuis l'annonce de son repos forcé, il n'avait plus jamais déjeuné avec ses collègues, craignant le courroux d'Hermione qui n'en pouvait plus de rester enfermée-, elle lui laissait toujours le temps de préparer un véritable repas. Puis, lui faisant toujours le coup des yeux de biche, elle lui demandait le plus aimablement du monde –sauf qu'il savait très bien que tout refus entraînerait une horrible crise-, de rajouter un peu de chocolat fondu sur sa nourriture. Steak haché au chocolat, omelette au chocolat, hamburgers au chocolat, pâtes au chocolat. Tout y passait. En fin de compte, trop écœuré pour avaler quoi que ce soit, Drago finissait toujours par grignoter un sandwich sur le chemin du retour.

En fin d'après-midi, avant de reprendre le chemin de la maison, il pensait systématiquement, et ce même s'il risquait à tout instant de s'effondrer de fatigue, à passer par la boutique du chocolatier d'Hermione. Là, il faisait quelques folies, ne prenant jamais la même chose. Il mélangeait les goûts et les couleurs, certain que de toute façon le chocolat, qu'il soit blanc, au lait ou noir et agrémenté de divers parfums, primerait toujours sur les autres saveurs. Au moins, lorsqu'il rentrait, il était toujours certain de satisfaire Hermione et d'obtenir quelques minutes de repos.

Sauf que vers dix-neuf heures, il était systématiquement ramené à la dure réalité par des cris et des pleurs. Alors, il passait plus d'une heure à consoler, tant bien que mal, la future mère, persuadée d'être énorme et absolument repoussante. Elle n'avait dès lors de cesse de lui demander ce qu'il faisait avec elle, qu'il y avait tellement de filles magnifiques qui couraient les rues, qu'elle acceptait de lui rendre sa liberté pour qu'il court les retrouver… Et ça n'arrêtait pas durant de longues minutes qui lui paraissaient être une éternité. Pour lui, tout ce qu'elle disait n'avait absolument aucun sens. Il la trouvait magnifique, plus encore depuis, qu'en effet, elle avait pris quelques kilos. Enceinte, il la trouvait resplendissante et il aimait ce ventre qui gonflait au fil des mois, prouvant le développement de leur enfant. Il était juste heureux, totalement et irrémédiablement heureux. Et il n'avait de cesse de le lui dire.

Mais lorsqu'enfin la crise passait, Hermione levait des yeux encore humides vers lui, et dans un sourire timide, elle lui réclamait du chocolat.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Qu'avez-vous donc pensé de ce premier petit OS ?<strong> -j'ai plus l'habitude d'écrire d'aussi courts "chapitres" xD._

**Bon pour être tout à fait honnête, je suis loin, très loin, d'être satisfaite de ces OS... Ils sont trop courts à mon goût et pas assez... sombres en comparaison à mes autres fictions postées sous le pseudo Bloody-Dirk (_cela dit, je peux supposer que ça va en faire respirer certains xD_). Tout ça pour dire qu'il est possible quand dans les jours à venir je les reprenne, les retravailles et les reposte donc (je ferais en sorte de vous alerter par une note à la fin).  
><strong>

_Il est fort probable qu'il y ait encore des fautes mais il n'est pas encore passé entre les mains de ma correctrice, ça viendra sans doute plus tard..._

_Je posterais le deuxième OS dans quelques heures._

_**Et désolé pour ceux qui ont reçu une première alert', je suis une vraie girouette quand je m'y mets et j'avais finalement décidé de supprimer ce recueil... Et puis maintenant je vous le remets xD -mais je prendrais le temps de tout réécrire quand même x)**  
><em>

**Bisous Bisous**

**Petite review ? ;)  
><strong>


	2. Naissance

**Bonjour, **

**Voici donc le deuxième OS écrit lors des 24H du FoF. Il s'agit du thème _Naissance_, qui bien sur colle quelque peu avec le précédent x).**

**Un troisième viendra également, sans doute en fin de journée...**

**J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira également.**

* * *

><p><strong>Titre<strong> : _**Naissance**_

Tout se déroula lors d'une nuit glaciale du mois de Décembre. Plongé dans un profond sommeil sans rêve, Drago Malefoy sentit, de façon lointaine, une voix l'appeler. Trop épuisé, guère convaincu qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'autre qu'une production hasardeuse de son cerveau endormi, il n'y prêta aucune attention. Sauf que la voix se fit plus pressante et, ramené lentement à la surface, il comprit qu'on était également en train de lui secouer l'épaule. Tant bien que mal, il finit par ouvrir un œil, puis le deuxième, pour les refermer tout aussi vite, aveuglé par la lumière qui illuminait la pièce. Mécontent, il grogna et se retourna pour échapper à l'appel de la réalité.

« Hermione, grommela-t-il malgré tout, est-ce que par pitié tu veux bien éteindre cette lumière ! J'ai vraiment besoin de dormir moi…

- Par les cornes de Merlin, Drago Malefoy, si tu ne veux pas que ta future femme mette ton enfant au monde ici-même dans ton lit tant adoré, tu as tout intérêt à te réveiller immédiatement !

- Depuis quand Merlin a-t-il des cornes ?... marmonna le blond avant de se redresser d'un bond. QUOI ? Comment ça tu t'apprêtes à accoucher là maintenant de suite ? C'est impossible, il reste au moins deux semaines avant l'accouchement ! C'était prévu ainsi !

- Oui et bien figure-toi que les bébés quand ça décide de voir le jour ils ne vont pas forcément attendre patiemment le jour que l'on a indiqué aux parents ! Et je n'ai aucun doute quant au fait que je viens de perdre les eaux ! Alors maintenant sors de sous ces foutues couvertures, prends le Portoloin, et aide-moi à atteindre l'hôpital avant que je n'expulse ton enfant directement dans tes bras pour voir comment tu te débrouillerais ! »

Les mots d'Hermione eurent l'effet d'un choc électrique sur le jeune homme. Il se leva prestement, enfila le plus rapidement possible un jean et un tee-shirt puis s'empressa d'attraper la brosse qui devait leur servir à rejoindre Sainte Mangouste. Dès qu'il l'eut enclenché, ils furent aspirés dans l'habituel vortex et réapparurent, quelques secondes plus tard, dans l'entrée du service obstétrique de l'hôpital sorcier. Ils n'eurent alors qu'à se présenter à l'accueil et Hermione fut immédiatement prise en charge, ce qui soulagea Drago mais n'en laissa pour autant rien paraître. Il suivit silencieusement l'infirmière qui mena la jeune femme jusqu'à une chambre vide, il la laissa l'installer et resta simplement en retrait. Un étrange mélange de soulagement, d'angoisse et d'impatience se mêlait dans son esprit sans qu'il ne puisse réellement les contrôler.

Tout juste cinq minutes après leur arrivée, le gynécomage qui s'occupait d'Hermione depuis le début de sa grossesse pénétra dans la pièce.

« Bonjour Hermione, lança-t-il joyeusement, alors comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Vous posez vraiment cette question à toutes les femmes ? répondit la jeune femme d'un ton agressif. Parce que franchement, perdre les eaux n'est déjà pas agréable mais alors les contractions… Ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui me donne envie de gambader joyeusement dans les couloirs. Donc maintenant, faites votre travail et sortez-moi ce truc du ventre !

- Hermione ! s'écria Drago, sidéré de la voir dans un tel état. Excusez la Docteur…

- Oh j'ai l'habitude ne vous en faites pas pour ça ! »

Ne cessant de sourire, il entreprit alors de vérifier où en était Hermione. L'examen dura une bonne dizaine de minutes, et si Drago ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il était en train de faire, il sentait une crainte désagréable monter en lui. C'était trop long et il sut que quelque chose clochait. Finalement, l'homme fit disparaître ses diverses machines et leur signala juste que des infirmières allaient venir la préparer pour aller au bloc. Mais alors qu'il regagnait la porte, il signala à Drago qu'il souhaitait lui parler de la procédure, soit disant en ce qui concernait le rôle du futur père. Le jeune homme s'approcha d'abord d'Hermione, l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, lui murmura de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il reviendrait vite à ses côtés, et il sortit à la suite du gynécomage. A peine furent-ils hors de la pièce, et la porte bien refermée, le visage du spécialiste s'assombrit instantanément.

« Mr Malefoy… commença-t-il en cherchant ses mots. Je n'ai pas de très bonnes nouvelles… L'accouchement de votre femme ne va pas être sans complication. Pour commencer, nous allons être obligé de retirer l'enfant par césarienne, ce qui devrait limiter les dégâts mais pas encore suffisamment, il y a une importante probabilité qu'elle fasse une hémorragie une fois votre enfant mis au monde et même si nous avons parfaitement consciente des risques encourus, cela ira tellement vite que nous n'aurons que peu de chance pour stopper le saignement… Je suis vraiment désolé de devoir vous dire tout ça mais il vaut mieux que vous soyez au courant et que vous vous prépariez… »

Complètement abasourdi, assommé par chacun des mots de l'homme qui se tenait face à lui, Drago Malefoy n'eut tout d'abord aucune réaction. Puis il secoua la tête et se frotta les yeux.

« Pourtant… Vous aviez dit que si elle restait tranquille durant toute sa grossesse il n'y aurait pas de problème…

- Rien n'était certain malheureusement… »

Prenant le pas sur la stupéfaction, la colère s'insinua doucement, dangereusement dans son esprit et son corps. Sa respiration s'accéléra, son visage se crispa dans une violente haine et ses doigts se refermèrent hargneusement. Tout dans son attitude engagea le médecin à reculer d'un pas. Il eut raison. Laissant sa rage exploser, Drago lança violement son poing à la rencontre du mur le plus proche. Réaction stupide qui brisa nette les os de sa main. Il ne montra pourtant aucun signe de douleur et se tourna à nouveau vers le gynécomage, plantant dans son regard des pupilles noircies par la colère.

« Je vous préviens Docteur, vous avez tout intérêt à parvenir à me la garder en vie ! Elle est tout ce que j'ai et il est absolument hors de question que je me retrouve privé de sa présence simplement parce qu'elle aura mis notre enfant au monde… Est-ce qu'on est bien d'accord ?

- Je ferais mon possible…

- Ca vaudrait mieux pour vous. Et maintenant, guérissez ma main que je suis puisse allez retrouver ma future femme et la mère de mon futur enfant… »

Le gynécomage ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il répara les os du jeune homme avant de le regarder pénétrer dans la chambre, l'air faussement détendu.

Drago ne dit pas un mot de sa conversation avec le médecin à Hermione. Il se contenta de s'installer à ses côtés, de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui murmurer que tout irait pour le mieux, qu'il resterait toujours à ses côtés et que dans quelques heures, ils seraient les parents comblés d'un petit garçon.

« Qui te dit que se sera un garçon… souffla-t-elle dans un sourire. Et si c'était une fille ?...

- Alors je l'aimerais tout autant !

- Drago… Je sais que ça va mal se passer…

- Hermione, non…

- Laisse-moi parler ! Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas se passer comme prévu… Je le sens. Et je suis sûre que c'est ce dont il voulait te parler dehors… J'ai juste une demande à formuler et je veux que tu me promettes d'y accéder.

- Tu dis des idioties, mais je ferais tout ce que tu voudras.

- Si c'est un garçon, appelle-le Jack... Si c'est une fille, appelle-la Elena. Et quoiqu'il puisse m'arriver, surtout, aime cet enfant de tout ton être, parce qu'il aura besoin de toi et que je vivrais toujours à travers lui…

- Hermione, je…

- Promets-le, Drago !

- Je te le promets… »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit que déjà deux infirmières pénétraient dans la chambre. Elles préparèrent Hermione en silence et la firent quitter finalement la pièce, la laissant toujours allonger sur le lit. Drago leur emboîta le pas, la gorge nouée par la peur, une peur qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie et qui lui faisait si mal qu'il cru ne jamais la supporter. Et pourtant, il marcha derrière ce cortège à l'air étrangement macabre, sans dire un mot, sans laisser transparaître la moindre expression sur ses traits uniquement tirés par la fatigue. Dehors, la nuit sombre semblait les accompagner, à chaque fois qu'ils passaient devant une fenêtre, Drago avait l'impression que le ciel lui envoyait déjà ses condoléances. Insupportable vérité, il continuerait malgré tout de croire que tout s'arrangerait.

Dans le bloc opératoire, le gynécomage les attendait. En quelques mots, il eut vite fait d'indiquer sa place à chacun, Drago comprit. Ce dernier se plaça donc à la tête du lit, près du visage d'Hermione dont il attrapa la main. Il la serra si fort qu'Hermione dut lui signaler en souriant que c'était normalement à elle de serrer autant. Décontenancé, il desserra sa prise mais ne se détendit pas pour autant. Leurs regards rivés l'un à l'autre, ils entendirent à peine le médicomage signaler le début de l'opération. Drago murmurait des mots doux, n'osant même pas lui demander si elle sentait quelque chose, si elle avait mal… Il préférait également la regarder elle et ne surtout pas tourner la tête vers ce qui se passait de l'autre côté du corps de la jeune femme.

Puis, tout s'enchaîna très rapidement. Alors qu'il caressait tendrement les cheveux d'Hermione, il entendit des brusques pleurs. Incapable de ne pas réagir à ce nouveau bruit, il détourna le regard et aperçut le minuscule être vivant que déposait une des infirmières sur une table destinée à cela. Voulant signaler à sa compagne qu'elle avait réussie, que leur enfant était parfait, il sentit les doigts d'Hermione se détendre autour de sa main. Il rapporta immédiatement toute son attention sur elle. Le regard vitreux, elle continuait de sourire. Il secoua son bras, lui cria de refermer le poing, la supplia de continuer à le regarder, elle paraissait très nettement de plus en plus faible au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient. Il entendait vaguement le gynécomage donner des ordres, il sentit ensuite quelqu'un le tirait par le bras, mais il s'accrocha. Jusqu'à voir les paupières d'Hermione se fermer, non sans lui avoir adressé, dans un simple regard, tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait. A cet instant, il sentit toutes forces l'abandonner et il se laissa entraîner hors de la pièce.

Seul dans le couloir, il resta un long moment immobile, fixant la porte qui s'était refermée sur l'infirmière ayant eu pour l'ordre de le faire sortir. C'était à peine s'il respirait encore. Et soudain, sans qu'il ne puisse les en empêcher, les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. D'abord lentement, puis dans un flot ininterrompu. Secoué par les sanglots, il s'effondra au sol. Il ignora combien de temps il passa ainsi, à terre, à laisser la tristesse s'écouler hors de ses orbites, chose dont il n'avait jamais fait l'expérience auparavant. Lorsqu'il se calma enfin ce fut pour mieux reste figé dans une position d'abattement total.

Finalement, ce fut une voix féminine qui le sortit de sa torpeur. Levant les yeux, il découvrit qu'une jeune infirmière lui faisait face, une couverture entourant un enfant, dont il ne pouvait visualiser que les petites mains, dans les bras.

« Vous avez un fils, Mr Malefoy »

S'abaissant à sa hauteur, elle avança les bras, incitant le jeune homme à prendre la relève. Hésitant, il écouta les conseils délicats qu'elle lui fit pour le prendre. Une fois l'enfant correctement placé, elle se redressa, décidant qu'il serait bon de les laisser seuls. Drago observa alors attentivement le petit garçon. Ce dernier ouvrit soudain de grands yeux vers lui. Des yeux couleur chocolat.

Il avait les yeux de sa mère.

* * *

><p><strong>Oui, bon... Là j'imagine qu'une étrange envie de m'étriper vous prend, n'est-ce pas ? xD<strong>

**Malgré tout... Avez-vous aimé ? x)**

**.A bientôt pour le troisième.**

**Bloody-Dirk**


	3. Mémoire

**Rolala, j'avais complètement oublié de fignoler puis de poster ce petit OS sensé conclure le recueil.**

**Après donc celui de la Naissance qui ne se finit pas particulièrement bien, je vous laisse découvrir la suite avec un Drago bien obligé d'enfiler son rôle de père... ;)**

**!Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Titre<strong> : _**Mémoire**_

Lentement, Drago Malefoy faisait les cent pas dans la chambre enfantine, aux divers tons verts, qu'il avait aménagé, quelques jours auparavant. Son fils dans les bras, il le berçait doucement au rythme de sa petite marche. L'enfant ne dormait pas, mais au moins il était tranquille, gardait le silence. Il n'avait de cesse de fixer son père avec ses grands yeux si semblables à ceux de sa mère, souriant par moment. Il avait un air si innocent que l'ancien Serpentard en était toujours étonné. Et en même temps cela le rassurait, il avait tellement l'impression de mal s'y prendre que ça en devenait insupportable. Il lui arrivait même, dans des moments où la fatigue prenait le pas sur la raison, de souhaiter n'avoir jamais connu cette vie-là. Cette pensée ne durait cependant qu'un quart de secondes et il se ressaisissait rapidement. Sans compter que, dès qu'il posait le regard sur ce petit être, il sentait bien qu'il n'aurait été heureux nulle part ailleurs. Et puis après tout, il avait eu de la chance, son enfant était d'un calme étonnant. Drago avait également trouvé une technique pour l'apaiser avant de le laisser dormir : tous les soirs, il prenait soin de lui raconter une petite histoire. Mais pas une histoire trouvée dans un livre pour enfant. Non, Drago aimait piocher à chaque fois dans sa mémoire et il contait à son fils des souvenirs liés à son histoire avec Hermione Granger.

Pour la première nuit chez eux, il avait démarré par le jour où tout avait basculé…

_Prostré au-dessus d'un des lavabos de la salle de bain des préfets-en-chef, Drago Malefoy observait son visage tuméfié. Le sang qui s'était coagulé au niveau de sa lèvre inférieure blessée, son œil trop gonflé pour s'ouvrir correctement, son lobe d'oreille déchiré. Il pouvait également apercevoir sa chemise déchirée, tombant même en lambeaux par endroits, et qui dévoilée des bleus violacés particulièrement monstrueux. Il sentait également la douleur diffuse qui provenait de diverses côtes et os cassés. Son père ne l'avait décidément pas loupé, aveuglé par la rage suite au refus de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom de donner la Marque à son fils. Tout ça parce que Lucius n'avait à priori pas mérité cet honneur. Et bien évidemment, c'était Drago qui en avait payé les frais. Mais malgré toute la souffrance qu'il endurait, il était soulagé d'avoir pu s'échapper du manoir familial pour rejoindre Poudlard avant que les élèves ne rentrent de leur week-end à Pré-au-Lard. Caché au mieux sous sa cape, il était parvenu à rejoindre la salle d'eau réservé sans croiser personne._

_Alors qu'il s'emparait de sa baguette afin d'essayer de limiter les dégâts, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans son dos. Surpris, il se retourna précipitamment, faisant tomber le bout de bois magique au passage, pour voir qui oser pénétrer dans la pièce. Ses yeux s'assombrirent lorsqu'il découvrit que cette personne n'était autre qu'Hermione Granger, l'autre préfet-en-chef. Mécontent d'être vu dans un tel état, il ne put s'empêcher de lui aboyer dessus._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Granger ? On peut savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas à Pré-au-Lard avec tes imbéciles d'amis ! »_

_Mais, à sa grande stupéfaction, elle ne répondit rien. Elle ne parut même pas effrayée par les plaies qui parsemaient sa peau. D'un air neutre et concentré, elle s'approcha de lui, sortit sa propre baguette et, ignorant le recul du jeune homme, elle commença doucement à appliquer divers sorts. Le Serpentard eut bien l'intention au début de l'envoyer dans les roses mais son comportement l'étonna tellement qu'il n'en fit rien et baissa sa garde. Il observa chacun de ses gestes, les trouvant tous plus délicats les uns que les autres. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il la laissait le toucher ainsi et pourtant, au fond de lui, il sentait bien qu'il appréciait. _

. . .

Il était ensuite passé au jour où elle l'avait convaincu de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix avec elle, alors même que chaque camp se retranchait dans leur QG respectif.

_Alors que les élèves de l'école de sorcellerie étaient tous en train de préparer leurs valises ou de simplement profiter des derniers instants qu'ils passaient ensemble dans le château. Pourtant, contrairement à ses camarades, Drago Malefoy préféra s'éclipser de la salle commune de Serpentards, le seul lieu de réjouissance réel quant à la fermeture de Poudlard, pour retrouver la solitude dans le silence des couloirs désertés. Lentement, ses pas le menèrent jusque dans l'une des tours aux salles de classes vides de tous matériel depuis bien avant le retour de la Guerre. Il savait où il allait sans avoir besoin d'y réfléchir. Il connaissait le chemin par cœur tant il avait l'habitude de s'y rendre. Il fut cependant surpris de la trouver, elle aussi, dans leur pièce, figée devant la fenêtre._

_« Je ne pensais pas te voir ici aujourd'hui, lança-t-il en la faisant sursauter, pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec tes chers amis et autre camarades de Gryffondor ?_

_- Il fallait que je te parle… Je me doutais bien que tu passerais par ici…_

_- Et si je n'étais pas venu ?_

_- Mais tu es là ! »_

_Et alors que Drago était resté planté sur le pas de la porte, la jeune fille se précipita à sa rencontre et lui sauta au cou. L'embrassant timidement, puis plus passionnément, elle n'attendit pas bien longtemps pour le sentir réagir. Impatient d'approfondir leur étreinte, il passa ses bras autour de la Gryffondor, passant en dessous de la barrière de vêtements pour aller caresser cette peau qu'il trouvait si douce. Mais avant que ça n'aille plus loin, Hermione se détacha, non sans difficulté malgré tout, pour regarder le Serpentard droit dans les yeux, laissant toujours traîner ses mains autour de son cou._

_« Tu sais que ça fait plus de six moi maintenant que notre histoire a commencé ?..._

_- Contrairement à ce que tu pourrais croire, oui j'ai bien noté la durée..._

_- Et maintenant ?_

_- Maintenant, on va se quitter et partir chacun de notre côté…_

_- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? _

_- Non »_

_Incapable d'en dire plus, il reprit possession de ses lèvres pour qu'elle-même cesse ses questions. Pour autant, la Gryffondor ne se laissa pas distraire plus que nécessaire et se détacha une nouvelle fois des bras du jeune homme. Le regard qu'elle planta dans le sien était si sérieux, si déterminé et peiné à la fois, que Drago la lâcha complètement, ramenant ses mains dans ses poches et recula même d'un pas._

_« On est d'accord, ça fait plus de si mois que l'on est ensemble et tu n'as même pas eu d'autres aventures. On a énormément parlé, tu m'as fait découvrir le plaisir, le vrai, me faisant toujours passer en première. Tu t'es laissé approcher et tu m'as montré une autre facette de ta personnalité et qui m'a bien plus que charmé… Tout ça dans l'ombre, personne ne peut se douter de notre véritable relation. Sauf que je ne veux plus me taire et surtout je ne veux pas que ça se termine sous prétexte que nous sommes trop différents. Je sais pertinemment que tu n'as pas plus que ça envie de rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort, c'est pourquoi je te demande de venir avec moi. Je souhaite que tu me suives dans le camp de l'Ordre… Je tiens à toi bien plus que je ne l'aurai cru possible, j'ai besoin de toi, j'aimerais pouvoir me montré avec toi devant mes amis et je suis certaine qu'avec moi à tes côtés, ils t'accepteront sans réels objections. Alors, je t'en prie, reste avec moi… »_

. . .

Le neuvième soir, lorsque Drago pénétra dans la chambre de fils, ce dernier déjà dans les bras, pour le coucher quelques instants plus tard, il réfléchissait à l'histoire qu'il allait conter. Une fois qu'il eut mis le petit Jack en pyjama, aux couleurs vertes et argent qu'avaient pris soin de choisir l'ancien Serpentard, il s'installa dans le fauteuil à bascule.

« Ce soir, je crois que je vais enfin te parler de ta mère lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard, avant que notre histoire ne commence… Malheureusement pour moi, il va de fait falloir que je te parle également de ses deux meilleurs amis…

- Malheureusement ? lança alors une vois féminine clairement amusée de ce mot. »

Drago leva les yeux vers la porte pour croiser ceux, pétillants de joie, d'Hermione Granger. Aussitôt, le jeune homme ne put empêcher un sourire heureux de venir illuminer son visage. Il n'oublierait jamais la peur qu'il avait eu lors de son accouchement, la crainte terrifiante qui l'avait envahi en voyant ses yeux se fermer. Et pourtant, alors que tous pensaient l'avoir perdu, un sursaut de vie s'était emparée d'elle pour la ramener auprès des vivants, tout particulièrement auprès de Drago et du fils qu'elle venait de lui donner.

Et depuis ce jour, Drago prenait grand soin des deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie, celles qui lui faisaient désormais connaître un bonheur sans faille qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé connaître.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que cet OS vous a plu.<strong>

**Vous voyez, je suis pas si monstrueuse finalement... enfin à voir quand même x)  
><strong>

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**

**Bisous les gens**

**Bloody-Dirk  
><strong>


End file.
